


Halfway There

by AlliAnnLopes



Category: Alvin and the Chipmunks - All Media Types, Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliAnnLopes/pseuds/AlliAnnLopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles depicting the relationship between two unlikely people. Companion drabble series to Fame and Fortune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halfway There

“What on Earth are you doing in my closet?”

Thomas Hunt walks into the living room to see Simon Seville shuffling through his closet, looking for a particular accessory.

“I wanted to see if you had something for an outfit I wanted,” Simon replies.

“And you couldn’t ask me first?” Thomas asks.

Simon pauses, taking a breath and looking down at the floor. “You’ll think it’s embarrassing…”

Thomas shakes his head and kneels down next to Simon. “I won’t think it’s embarrassing at all. You should have just asked me before you went in my closet, though.”

“You’re right. I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay. Go ahead and keep searching for what you’re looking for, alright?”

Simon nods, starting to shuffle through the closet again.

Thomas, after standing up, walks back over to the couch and sits down.

After a moment, Thomas hears the door to the closet shut and the shuffling of feet.

“I-I’m done,” Simon tells him.

Thomas quickly looks down to see Simon wearing one of his scarves around his neck, holding a replica sonic screwdriver from Doctor Who. He can’t hide the bright smile on his face.

Simon’s face beams, turning on the sonic screwdriver and attempting to walk over to the couch before he slips on the oversized scarf and trips. “Ow.”

Hiding his chuckling as best he can, Thomas walks over and picks Simon up, fixing the scarf. “I’ll have Caesar fix it later. You can keep it if you want.”

“Really?”

Thomas nods. “Yes, really.” He sits down, putting Simon in his lap. “Is this okay?”

Simon nods slightly, blushing. “Y-Yeah.”

“I bet you have a cardboard TARDIS too, don’t you?”

“No offense, but… Shut up.”

Thomas chuckles again as he turns on the television.


End file.
